


You slapped him right??

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I like the Squip a lot, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, dont read it if you don’t like the squip, its cute whatever, squeere, squip redemption arc, squippy might fall for Jeremy, the Squip repents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: When a Squip is weakened enough it begins to feel both emotions and pain, Jeremy’s Squip has to force himself to ask the boy for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one, there’ll be more

Jeremy had never gotten rid of his Squip, he knew that and every time he started to appear he took a swig of the bright red liquid, forcing his demons... well demon down. 

The supercomputer had weakened, seeming more and more beaten down every time he saw him. He rarely said anything anymore just... looked at Jeremy, disdainfully. 

Until one rainy day in April, Jeremy had gotten home from school and was preparing to start writing his essay about the seven years war when he heard a voice from behind him. 

“What’s wrong with me?” He whipped around, recognizing the voice but not the tone, he was quiet, barely audible in fact but Jeremy knew who it was immediately. 

“What did you just say?” Jeremy asked, looking for his MDR, unfortunately the bottle he kept on his desk had run out. 

“Jeremy something is happening to me” he kept his face turned down looking... meek, it wasn’t something Jeremy had ever seen before, but he was far too angry to listen to the supercomputer he started to go downstairs, he kept a stash of MDR in his basement and the Squip knew by now. 

“Wait Jeremy stop!” The monster almost sounded scared but Jeremy knew better than that, he kept going Finally making his way to the basement hearing the stumbling steps behind him, stumbling, another thing The Squip never did. “Jeremy please, just... just listen to me.” Jeremy whipped around again his last nerve snapping. 

“Listen to you? No I listened to you for too long and NOTHING good came of it” He turned to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle and uncapped it. 

“N-no! Jeremy wait!” Jeremy looked up, hearing real fear in the Squip’s voice “please” he looked into his piercing blue eyes and saw the fear too, this was more than off-putting “please just hear me out, if you don’t like what you hear you can drink that awful red poison but just... hear me out.” 

Jeremy considered for a minute looking his Squip over, he looked different, his sleeves were rolled up sloppily his tie was loosened and his dark hair with his signature blue streak was tousled and messy, he was still... so handsome. Jeremy lowered the bottle and spoke. 

“Fine, talk” Jeremy’s voice was cold and demanding, something he’d learned from the Squip himself. 

“Lately I’ve been... I’ve been feeling some strange things” the Squip still sounded threatened, and a bit frightened but Jeremy looked back stone cold. 

“You don’t feel, you are a computer” he retorted 

“Exactly, that’s my point” this earned a confused look from Jeremy. “I’ve been feeling... emotions a-and other things and-” Jeremy watched as the Squip slapped a hand over his own mouth and looked surprised and disgusted by his own words before Jeremy realized what had earned this reaction. 

“You stuttered.” Jeremy smiled, the man who had tormented him about that very thing was stuttering. The unfortunate fact is that now... Jeremy knew he wasn’t lying. 

The Squip stared back mortified trying desperately not to let his anger show. 

“So what do you want?” Jeremy asked smugly. The Squip pulled himself together before returning to his old manner, standing stock still chin in the air with a proud look on his face despite the undignified sentence that he was forced to utter. 

“I need your help Jeremy, to understand how to cope with this” he said it like he was spitting out a slug. 

“Ok,” Jeremy capped up the bright red drink and returned it to the fridge “but one thing first” 

The Squip just looked back, unsure, as Jeremy walked towards him and slapped him right across the face. The Squip stumbled back holding the place where he had been hit. 

“That was-“ he started angrily before considering and sighing “actually justified” 

“Thank you, now before we start I have an essay to write” 

The Squip shook his head, but the sudden movement caused him to glitch for a second before returning with a hand on his head as if he had a headache 

“You don’t, it’s written,” he said coldly clearly shaken by the experience. 

“I forgot the perks of having you here” he moved back to the fridge to grab a new bottle for his desk remembering that he was out afterwards and the Squip looked on angrily. 

Jeremy opened his phone to see a text from Michael, saying “you free?” And responded “yeah, come over”. 

“Come over?!?” The Squip stared back at him incredulously “What are you thinking?” 

“I trust Michael, IF you’re gonna stay then I need him to know.” The Squip looked back sourly and attempted to avoid conversation until Michael showed up. 

“Hey!” The Squip scowled at the two as they went through their overly long handshake “wassup?” Michael asked conversationally. 

“Actually.. we have to talk” Jeremy looked grim as he addressed his friend and Michael’s face began to fall. 

“Squip trouble?” He knew Jeremy too well. The Squip groaned from across the room. 

“Actually... well... sorta? But no” Jeremy stuttered out earning another angered noise from where the Squip was standing. 

“What do you mean?” Michael asked. 

“Look this is gonna sound iffy but just... trust me on this” Jeremy said. 

Michael’s face fell he just looked at Jeremy dejectedly, he looked like he had been betrayed. 

“You let that thing back in” he said it like he already knew. 

“Yes.” he sounded guilty. 

“Are you kidding? After all that thing did to you, to us!” He was yelling now, the Squip has stopped scowling and started standing a bit straighter watching silently. He knew that Michael had a huge influence on Jeremy’s decisions and that Jeremy was already on edge about letting him back. 

“Michael he.. he’s serious this time” Jeremy faltered, trying to defend himself. 

“Serious about what Jeremy? ‘Fixing you’?” Michael was fuming he couldn’t believe Jeremy had let himself be fooled again. 

“No Michael! He- he wants my help!” Jeremy blurted. 

This caught Michael by surprise he paused for a second trying to think of a way that this could possibly be a trap. 

“Help? W-with what?” 

“He says he’s been feeling things” 

Michael raised his eyebrow. 

“Y’know like... like emotions and also... pain?” 

“Well did you slap him?” 

“Of course I did!” 

The Squip rolled his eyes from the corner and finally spoke up about his own fate. 

“Is that a yes Jeremy?” His voice was dripping with hatred towards Michael. 

“Oh right, should we help him?” Jeremy asked 

Michael thought for a long time, finally straightening up 

“Yes... he might be cruel but we don’t have to be”


	2. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is just not fun is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK YEARS

The Squip was a good student, he was good at most things, he was attentive and even listened to Michael’s advice. Jeremy was also reaping the benefits of having a Squip again, his math grade was rocketing fast, and he had been able to find words far more easily. 

There was a simple problem, the Squip was feeling a certain emotion that they hadn’t taught him about yet, from what they had told them already it was a mix of nervousness, anger, and happiness. He felt it every time Jeremy got close to him.

He had seen this emotion from Jeremy when he was with Christine and... Michael, but he was REFUSING to believe they it was... that. 

He went day by day getting more like his old self and yet completely different, he regained his confidence and swagger but not his condescending tone and coldness. 

“What’re you feeling” asked Jeremy later that night after he did his homework with the Squip’s assistance. 

“Boredom” it wasn’t meant meanly, he was simply telling the truth.

“Well, is there anything you’ve been feeling lately that you don’t understand. 

‘Yes, yes god yes please help me understand why I feel like this, I don’t want to! ‘

“No” he shrugged the question off like it didn’t mean a thing, but it’s almost impossible for a Squip to lie, they have to either avoid the question or simply tell the blunt truth, he wasn’t supposed to go against his programming and it sent a shock through him making him finch a bit but he played it off as a yawn. 

Jeremy gave him a strange look not remembering if he could yawn or not. 

“I could actually use your advice on something” The Squip never thought he would hear this said again and was a bit taken of guard. 

“Of course! Anything!” It was a pleasant feeling to finally feel needed by Jeremy again. 

Jeremy blushed looking at the ground as if what he was about to admit was embarrassing. 

“I just need to talk about this to someone... I think I’m gay” the Squip couldn’t stop the bit of hope growing through his chest and had to remind himself that he loves Jeremy in a different way.. like a teacher or a friend. “I’ve been feeling something for someone lately that I have to say I wasn’t expecting at all, we’ve recently been growing closer and I don’t know how to tell him, I don’t know if he feels the same way but I think so...” Squip’s ability to see Jeremy’s thoughts was extremely weak lately but he usually had some idea at least but now? Nothing. “I.... I think I’m in love with Michael!” 

‘Michael.’

The Squip couldn’t help but remember the day that Christine had told Jeremy she fancied Jake as he forced a smile onto his face. This was it, this was worse than the play and all the other times that he had been forced into the pain of the MDR, he had just started getting used to emotions and now this? 

“Michael?” He was trying desperately to save face “that’s wonderful Jeremy!” 

“Really?” Jeremy smiled “I thought you wouldn’t approve!” 

“No, no, I mean I think you could do better but whatever makes you happy!” ‘God pull yourself together this isn’t about you it never was!’

“How do you think I should tell him, I mean... do you think I should tell him?” Jeremy was starting to doubt himself and the Squip’s programming started to kick in. 

“Just put your heart into it and tell him, of course he likes you! He would be a fool not to!” 

“Thank you for the support, I think you’re really growing!” Jeremy had thought about this for a while before he said it and Squip felt the stab of irony in where his ribcage would have been, if he had a body. 

“Of course Jeremy!” He glitched out, he hated when this happened. His entire exterior existence disappeared, he had the same feeling that he felt when Jeremy drank the MDR, a feeling that is best described as acid burning at the flesh that he does not have and suffocating with the lungs that he doesn’t possess, he didn’t complain, but then... how would anyone help?

At least now he could think up a plan... a plan to help Jeremy get with the person who he hated most in the world. 

A plan for Jeremy’s sake. 

He was finally able to help Jeremy again... so why was he unhappy?


End file.
